


吻战

by whaaat



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaaat/pseuds/whaaat
Relationships: 岳洋
Kudos: 3





	吻战

Put the radio on  
在堵塞的高速上听暧昧夜曲

李振洋的喘息糅水流声和哗哗电杂音  
靡靡之音锁在车载音响 不流通的空气同燥热分子在车厢内乱窜 岳明辉闷得撩起毛衣袖 腕搭在方向盘上 不经意露出小臂的大片刺青 并行车辆的司机瞟扫过一眼 注意到岳明辉抓眼的纹身 急慌摇上窗  
岳明辉烦躁地碾灭手中的烟 烦恨自相矛盾的甲方公司 烦恨高峰期水泄不通的高速公路 烦恨大学的住宿制——岳明辉已经有小一个星期没见到李振洋 他只能在来回重播过往的性爱录音来舒缓思念疾

“每次逃离城市都很兴奋…” 岳明辉在社交平台上这样分享道 

也不必大张旗鼓书写满一整页的沙漠漫步计划书   
有时 两杯浓烈的酒 严丝密缝的窗框与窗架 暗色窗帘掩埋节次鳞比的大厦 忽视工作日里的行程安排 关闭不停有新信息涌入的电子设备

快内存爆满的录音笔现粉身碎骨躺混在小区垃圾桶  
独属假日的sex live

浴室置物架上摆着低刺激的婴儿沐浴乳 岳明辉埋在李振洋的颈间 清甜的奶香诱他的小巧虎牙小尝李振洋的锁骨 李振洋掌心支在岳明辉被丝袜包裹的膝上

岳明辉摸摸李振洋的脑袋 探寻有没有兽耳探出   
李振洋太像只高傲的长毛猫了 爱嗅岳明辉身上的味道 痴迷舞池里的灯球 潮牌夹克上的亮片和会反光的尼龙丝袜

李振洋的掌抚拓开岳明辉的双腿 岳明辉的性器被连接丝袜的腰绳缚住 李振洋潜下身 舌从岳明辉柔软的胸坝游到大腿内侧的腹股沟  
口腔中呼出的温热潮气 岳明辉的的指攥住身后的枕角 李振洋张唇半含着岳明辉的睾丸 他丰满的唇好像就是为镜头和性爱而生的 岳明辉不全面的想 

丰厚性感的唇形其实更合旗鼓相当的吻战

舌面贴上性器 粗糙的舌苔被密集的神经末梢放大 李振洋圈握住岳明辉的性器 将它从紧束的腰绳中捞出 含入口中 浓烈的荷尔蒙 男性独有的腥麝充斥鼻腔

人未吻 舌先醉 

岳明辉开始享受起这个失败的赌局——穿吊带袜滚床单也不坏  
“洋洋…”岳明辉半睁着雾眼 神情迷离“再多一点好不好…”  
“你这个老岳别太得寸进尺”李振洋像初学语的孩童 嘴里含着物 咬不清字 唾液顺唇角滑落 岳明辉泛红的眼摸不清万物轮廓 掌心贴上李振洋的侧颊 确认这并非一场十二月底的荒诞淫梦  
“老岳我在”李振洋的鼻息扑在岳明辉的腹间

岳明辉射在李振洋的脸上 他也非有意而为 怪北京的雪来得突然 人类的自制力在欲望前沧海一粟  
李振洋的睫毛 鼻尖上沾着粘稠的精液 亚裔人种偏黄的肌肤 浑白的体液 落在枯叶上的初雪 岳明辉焦急的寻床柜上的抽纸 一抓只剩用光的抽纸盒 起身在床位的衣堆里找出件素T “洋洋哥哥错了哎哟” 不菲的衣物在岳明辉手里攥得皱巴巴的 委屈极  
李振洋摁住岳明辉想要替他拭去污秽的手 凑过去吻岳明辉的薄唇嘴角“好啦没生你气 老岳你太敏感了”

“老岳你这样怎么爱我啊”


End file.
